


Blind Spot

by daveck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveck/pseuds/daveck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that’s not right, is it? He shouldn’t be Sherlock’s blind spot. </p>
<p>Double drabble based on the last scene in The Great Game. 200 words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> A short double drabble, for WMR, with thanks. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC overlords and ladies.

His heart pounds against the certain death strapped to his chest, but John’s a good little soldier and his voice doesn’t waver as he delivers the lines. 

He’s being toyed with, they both are, but that’s okay. This big reveal, this villain’s speech, it’s keeping them alive a little longer, buying them a little more time and Sherlock, John knows, will figure it out. 

He’ll do what he does and see through it, through _him_ , as he’s always been able to.

Except.

No.

“John? What the hell-”

There it is. 

Belief. 

Or, rather, disbelief. 

And that’s not right, is it? He shouldn’t be Sherlock’s blind spot. 

Seems he is, though.

John pulls the corners of his coat apart, moving with the strings as they’re being plucked, and it’s subtle, very much so, but Sherlock seems _relieved_ at the sight of the bomb and the – _Christ_ – red sight aimed at his heart. 

Shit. 

It’s up to _him_ , then, isn’t it? He’s probably going to die then, but that’s okay. 

They’d warned him that Sherlock was dangerous, didn’t they? But then he’d known that already, hadn’t he? 

What nobody seemed able to realise was that it was okay. 

Dangerous was worth it.


End file.
